Comcast Unlimited Access Sweepstakes
In June 2009, Pirates Online partnered with Comcast for a giveaway sweepstakes of 30 days of Unlimited Access free to 10,000 players. Entering was simple, register your account and email at the Comcast website, and you could win. Official Fact Sheet Win A Free Month of POTCO Sweepstakes OFFICIAL RULES NO PURCHASE OR PAYMENT NECESSARY TO ENTER OR WIN, NOR WILL A PURCHASE IMPROVE ONE'S CHANCES OF WINNING #'SPONSOR:' Disney Online, 500 South Buena Vista St., Burbank, CA 91521, is solely responsible for all aspects of this sweepstakes ("Sweepstakes"). #'ENTRY:' This Sweepstakes may only be entered by Internet, during the period commencing at 12:01 A.M., June 4, and ending at 11:59:59 P.M., June 30, 2009 ("Entry Period"), by visiting www.piratesonline.com/comcast ("Website"), logging in with Member Name and Password ("Entry"). If you are not a Member, you may become a Member for free by visiting the Website and registering by providing the requested information on the Registration Form through the link on the site: "Not registered?" Upon becoming a Member by registration, you may enter the Sweepstakes by following the above instructions. The parent/legal guardian ("Parent") of a child under the age of 13 will be sent an email notifying him/her of the child's registration and intention to enter the Sweepstakes. No response by the Parent to the email is required for the child to register and/or enter the Sweepstakes; however, if the Parent does not want his/her child to register and enter the Sweepstakes, Parent may click on a link in the email and complete the steps required to cancel the child's registration, which will also cancel the child's opportunity to enter the Sweepstakes. For purposes of these Official Rules ("Rules"), all times and days are Pacific Daylight Time. Normal Internet access and usage charges imposed by your online service will apply. It is your sole responsibility to notify the Sponsor in writing if you change your email address ("Address"). To do so, go to: http://register.go.com/disney/GuestServices/YourAccount/home, log into your account, click on the "Modify" icon and follow the instructions on how to change your Address. #'LIMITATIONS': All Entries must be received by 11:59:59 P.M., June 30, 2009. Entries are limited to one Entry per person/Address (regardless of whether one person has more than one Address or more than one person use the same Address). In event of a dispute regarding the identity of the person submitting an Entry, the Entry will be deemed to be submitted by the person in whose name the Address is registered. Entries by any method other than set forth above in Section 2 are void. Any use of automated or programmed methods of effecting Entry is prohibited. Open only to persons who are legal residents of, and physically located within, the 50 states or D.C. ("Territory") and not employees of Sponsor or Comcast; their respective parent, subsidiary or affiliated companies; the advertising, promotional or fulfillment agencies of any of them (individually and collectively, "Entities"); nor members of their households or immediate families. Neither the Entities, nor any of their officers, directors, shareholders, employees, agents or representatives (individually and collectively, "Releasees") are responsible for Entries from persons residing, or physically located, outside the Territory, or Entries that are altered, delayed, deleted, destroyed, forged, fraudulent, improperly accessed, inaccurate, incomplete, interrupted, irregular in any way, late, lost, misrouted, multiple, non-delivered, stolen, tampered with, unauthorized, unintelligible or otherwise not in compliance with these Rules; or for lost, interrupted or unavailable network, server or other connections; miscommunications; failed phone, computer hardware or software or telephone transmissions; technical failures; unauthorized human intervention; traffic congestion; garbled or jumbled transmissions; undeliverable emails resulting from any form of active or passive email filtering; insufficient space in entrant's email account to receive email; or other errors of any kind, whether due to electronic, human, mechanical, printing, production or technical errors or other causes; even if caused by the negligence of any of the Releasees. Each of such potential Entries will be disqualified. Void where prohibited or restricted by law and subject to all applicable federal, state, local and municipal laws and regulations. #'PRIZES:' Ten Thousand (10,000) PRIZES: each prize is one (1) month Unlimited Access Subscription to Pirates Online (approximate retail value "ARV": $4.95). Total ARV of all prizes: $49,500. Limit one prize per person/Address. Prizes are not redeemable for cash or transferable. No substitution allowed except, at Sponsor's sole discretion, a prize of equal or greater value may be substituted. Only the number of prizes stated in the Rules is available to be won. All prizes will be awarded provided a sufficient number of eligible Entries are received. #'PROCEDURES:' Entries will only be accepted during the Entry Period. There will be four (4) random drawings - on June 8, 15, 22 and July 1, 2009. The June 8 and 15 random drawings will each select 3,300 potential winners from among the eligible Entries received prior to the applicable drawing; and the June 22 and July 1 random drawings will each select 1,700 potential winners from among the eligible Entries received prior to the applicable drawing. Each drawing, therefore, will be selecting potential winners from all eligible Entries received prior to the applicable drawing, there being a carry-over from each of the earlier pools of eligible Entries. The odds of winning for each drawing depend on the total number of eligible Entries received during that portion of the Entry Period prior to the applicable drawing. All legal responsibilities under the Rules of a minor (as defined by state of primary residence) will be assumed by a Parent. #'WINNERS:' Potential winners will be notified by email after each drawing on the following schedule: first drawing, June 12; second drawing, June 19; third drawing, June 26 and fourth drawing, July 7, 2009, notifying each winner that his/her account will be credited with the free month, subject to the following. At the sole discretion of the Sponsor, disqualification, forfeiture and the selection of an alternate winner may result from any of the following: 1 the return of an email notification as undeliverable after three (3) attempts; 2 potential winner's failure to provide Sponsor with satisfactory proof of age, identity and residency and 3 any other non-compliance with Rules. In the event of a prize forfeiture, the Sponsor may, in its sole discretion, award or not award the forfeited prize to an alternate winner. All taxes are solely the responsibility of each winner. #'PRIVACY POLICY/DATA COLLECTION:' Information provided by you for this Sweepstakes is subject to Sponsor's privacy policy located at http://disney.go.com/corporate/privacy/pp_wdig.html. #'CONDITIONS:' By entering this Sweepstakes and/or accepting any prize you may win, you agree, represent and warrant that: 1 you will be bound by the Rules and the Sponsor's decisions, which shall be final in all respects; 2 the Entry becomes solely the Sponsor's property and will not be acknowledged; 3 you release and hold harmless the Releasees from any and all liability for claims, injuries, losses or damages of any kind, including without limitation, death and bodily injury, resulting, in whole or in part, directly or indirectly, from the awarding, delivery, acceptance, use, misuse, possession, loss or misdirection of any prize; participation in the Sweepstakes or any Sweepstakes-related activity or travel or from any interaction with, or downloading of, computer Sweepstakes information; 4 the Releasees do not make any representation, warranty or guarantee, express or implied, relating to the Sweepstakes or prizes; 5 winner's acceptance of any prize constitutes the grant to Sponsor and assigns of an unconditional right to use winner's name, address (city and state only), voice, likeness, photograph, biographical and prize information and/or statements about the promotion for any programming, publicity, advertising and promotional purposes without additional compensation, except where prohibited by law; 6 in the event viruses, bugs, unauthorized human intervention, Acts of God, acts or regulations of any governmental or supra-national authority, war, national emergency, accident, fire, riot, strikes, lock-outs, industrial disputes, acts of terrorism or other matters beyond the Sponsor's reasonable control, corrupt, prevent or impair the administration, security, fairness or proper play of the Sweepstakes, so that it cannot be conducted as originally planned, except where prohibited by law, Sponsor has the right, in its sole discretion, to modify the Rules or to cancel, modify, terminate or suspend the Sweepstakes; and in such event, to select winners by such method as Sponsor in its sole discretion shall consider equitable; 7 the Releasees are not responsible for typographical or other errors in the offer or administration of this Sweepstakes, including but not limited to: errors in the advertising, Rules, selection and announcement of the winners and distribution of the prizes; 8 any portion of any prize not accepted or used by any winner will be forfeited; 9 the Releasees are not responsible for any inability of any winner to accept or use any prize (or any portion thereof) for any reason and 10 Sponsor has the right to modify prize award procedures at its sole discretion. #'RULES & WINNERS' LISTS:' For winners' lists (after July 7, 2009) and/or Rules (before June 30, 2009), send a self-addressed, stamped #10 envelope to: Pirates Online Sweepstakes c/o Disney Online, 500 South Buena Vista St., Burbank, CA 91521. Category:Pirates Online Website